


Business As Usual

by protectginozasquad



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Post Season 2, yep i did it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 01:38:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10062128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/protectginozasquad/pseuds/protectginozasquad
Summary: A case presents a unique opportunity for Ginoza and Akane to get closer together.





	

“You’re screwing with me,” Ginoza said flatly, crossing his arms over his chest. The PSB analysis screen glared uncomfortably in his eyes, less reflective now without his glasses, but just as bright. 

Shion didn’t look back at him, only tapped away at her touch-sensitive keyboard, pausing only long enough to take a drag from her cigarette. 

“I would never joke about something so serious, Ginoza-san,” Shion drawled through her exhaled puffs of smoke, floating to the ceiling like the tendrils of her thoughts, listless and formless, but somehow full of purpose. 

Ginoza shivered, he hoped soundlessly. Shion had buzzed him from his quarters to discuss “something important.” He had ignored her, since “discussing something important” almost always led to Shion trying to bully Ginoza into asking his beautiful inspector to go on a date. Shion had, however, insisted that this was case-related. Ginoza should have been suspicious then and there, since they had no open and active cases, as far as he had been informed. He should be more in tune than to be duped like this, but here he was.

Ever the detective, Ginoza knew there were active cases floating all around the MWPSB, though. As much as he tried to stay away from his former role, curiosity got the better of him. If there was going to be a case assigned to them, he’d love to get a jump on it. It’s not like he had much better to do, cooped up in his quarters with no one but Dime to entertain him.

“I read the proposed plan for Division One’s next case,” Shion continued when Ginoza didn’t speak. “I read them all, as everyone should know. I look for places that I can insert myself as a support to the team. And I have to say, I think this definitely qualifies as supporting the team.” 

Ginoza stiffened. 

“To my utmost joy and fortunate luck, I have discovered that this case most definitely calls for undercover work done by a couple who are romantically involved and, unfortunately for the only actual couple in the department, one of the two has to be an inspector.” 

Ginoza swallowed. He did not like where this was going. 

“Which, of course, leaves the MWPSB in a sticky situation. Mika-chan will refuse to take part in it, and Akane-chan, of course, will volunteer in her generous way, probably before Mika-chan has the chance to protest the plan.” 

“Surely you’re not suggesting-” Ginoza began, to no avail. 

“I’m not suggesting anything,” she bulldozed over his words, unstoppable as a tornado. A very well dressed and meddling tornado. “I’m simply stating the facts.” 

Ginoza’s heart was beating faster than he would like it to. He could not get any ideas from this. He absolutely had to stop himself from imagining a scenario where he could feasibly walk alongside his beautiful - stop that - inspector, interlace their fingers without scrutiny; no, he could absolutely not imagine what it would be like to draw close to her, wrap an arm around her shoulders, if only for a moment, if only pretending-

“Ahem,” Shion cleared her throat, and Ginoza jumped a few inches off the ground. 

“Checkmate, sir,” was all she said. Ginoza glared at her. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he insisted. 

“Please, it’s written all over your face.” 

“You can’t even see my face.” 

“Like I don’t know that you have that painful twist to your lips, the way you do when you’re halfway frustrated with Akane-chan’s antics but halfway in awe of her courage. You can’t contain yourself, how badly you want this - her.” 

Ginoza tried to maintain an air of disaffection, but Shion was right, and he needed to stop pretending he didn’t feel this way. It was bad for his hue, probably, to bottle his feelings up inside like this. 

“Inspectors and enforcers aren’t supposed to fraternize.” 

“Oh, my dear,” to his trained detective’s eye, Ginoza could see from her posture that Shion smiled, sweet as honey, “is it really fraternizing when the case itself calls for it?” 

Ginoza opened and closed his mouth a few times. _No, there would be anything wrong with it - it would just be what the case called for..._

“I’m sure the case could be handled some other way.” 

“You want our dear inspector to go into a potentially dangerous situation without backup? That’s unlike you.” 

“That’s not what I meant.” 

“That’s what it sounded like. And if you try that excuse when the plan is pitched at us, that’s what it will sound like. Now as I was saying,” Shion looked back just quickly enough to quirk an eyebrow at Ginoza, “Sho-kun is not cut out for something like this. Too anxious. Perhaps Sugo-san, but then, is he really going to take this opportunity away from you?” 

“I don’t know what opportunity you’re talking about.” 

“You are unbelievable,” Shion finally twirled her chair around, glaring at Ginoza in full force. Her lipstick shone in the eerie screen light. 

“I-” 

“I am letting you in on the biggest screaming opportunity of your sorry life for you to have a chance with Akane-chan, and you’re blabbering away about how it’s going to go wrong and you know something, Ginoza-san?” 

He shrugged in what he hoped was a gesture of compliance. 

“Not all things turn out awfully. That’s what I’ve learned,” she leaned back, eyes softening. “Me, a latent criminal, locked away in a building with no prospect of ever seeing the sun again. I have found that not everything is awful. But what taught that to me? Was love. So squander this and let the rest of your miserable life go down the drain. I fucking dare you.”

Ginoza felt his jaw drop. Shion hardly ever used harsh tones with them, even in the most stressful of situations. She had definitely gotten his attention. 

“I’ll think about it,” he said lamely, before turning around to head back to his quarters. 

+++

Ginoza walked back to his quarters, frustrated to find that he was vibrating slightly with the thoughts in his head. Things were buzzing around him. He felt ridiculous, childish. 

He laid back on his bed, even contemplated getting out the whisky. A situation like this would be more than an acceptable reason for a drink or two. 

But he didn’t. He was too busy envisioning what this case could look like. 

He needed to stop. It was probably going to be a dangerous situation, full of dominator readings and latent criminals. It’s not like he and Akane would have time to actually act like a couple. They would enter a building, infiltrate it under the guise of coming in together. That’s all that would happen. That couldn’t be so bad, could it?

He stared at the ceiling, willing himself to sleep without success. He could think only of her hair as the wind sifted through it, what she looked like outside of her work suits. Perhaps he did fall asleep after all, since as he looked at the scene, he could see his own hand - the real one - laced comfortably with hers.

+++

No matter what he told himself, Ginoza was a complete wreck when Akane called the team together the next morning, case file in hand, looking as professional and raring to go as ever. Bangs framing her round face, suit jacket hugging her slim form-

_Nobuchika, knock. It. Off._ He kicked himself. He had spent half the night cursing Shion’s meddling ways, wishing she had never told him about the stupid case, it was bad enough that it was happening anyway, why give him extra time to brood over it. 

“Well, I was reading over the case brief this morning and it’s going to be an interesting one.” 

Ginoza felt a knot twist in his stomach. 

She giggled. _Giggled._ Ginoza thought this had to be positively illegal, the way her cheeks reddened ever so slightly as she read the plan from the file. 

“Integral to the infiltration plan is going to be a pair, preferably an inspector and an enforcer, undercover with the guise of being a romantic couple. The missing persons that have been abducted have all been married couples, a man and a woman. Because of this component to the crimes, it is essential that the undercover inspector and enforcer mimic the behavior of the victimology - to be analyzed and determined before carrying out the mission - as possible.” 

Akane looked up around them. “This is going to be a tough one,” she said before turning back to read the rest of the instructions. 

“The inspector/enforcer pair will be followed by the rest of Division One, supervised by whichever inspector is not undercover. They will maintain a safe distance but be within an acceptable range to engage the criminal whenever he or she is exposed. This will take place in a public club-like setting, so the division will be without drone support. The club in question is Sibyl-approved, which has the PSB concerned about malfunctioning scanners. Covert inspection of the devices in the club will be a secondary task to this mission, although not at the expense of the priority: identifying and apprehending or disposing of the criminal. We have every confidence that Division One will handle this swiftly and professionally.” 

“Of course,” a smile coated her features. Mika glowered next to her, unmovable. “We’re going to need the appropriate team members to pull this off. One inspector and one enforcer.” 

“I nominate Enforcer Ginoza,” a quiet but firm voice spoke up. 

To Ginoza’s shock and horror, it was Yayoi who had voiced her support. Goddamn meddling analyst, was all he could think. Shion’s hands were all over this. 

Ginoza was distracted by his brooding to hear Akane giggle again. 

“Duly noted, Kunizuka-san. Any other suggestions?” 

Right. She would want other suggestions because she wouldn’t just want to go with him-

Sugo was the next to answer. “I think Ginoza-san has the most experience, so he’s most qualified for this case.” 

It was as though the entire division was conspiring against him to make his life as miserable as possible. But would it really be that miserable? He hadn’t missed the tiny, miniscule way Sugo’s lips had turned up at the corners. He really, really hoped he was imagining things. 

“I suppose it does make sense,” Akane said, and Ginoza was mesmerized by her voice, the way he always was, the way he was pretending that he wasn’t. “What do you think, Inspector Shimotsuki?” 

“I think this whole plan is ridiculous,” Mika turned her nose up. 

“It came from Kasei,” Akane answered matter-of-factly. 

“Well, I certainly am not going to participate in anything so silly.” 

“I guess that settles it,” Akane said pleasantly. She shut the file with a definitive snap, before looking Ginoza straight in the eye. His spine rattled ever so slightly, and he blanched a bit at the serious glint in her eyes. She was so dedicated, so confident and sure. “You and me, Ginoza-san.” 

Ginoza swallowed. “Of course, inspector.” He hoped no one noticed the tremulous note in his voice as he assented. 

“We’ll divide up into teams and strategize as appropriate. Undercover work is scheduled to begin tomorrow. It’s going to be a long couple of days, so make sure you get enough sleep tonight.” 

“Oh come on, Ginoza-san, we know each other well enough by now, don’t we?” There was a sparkle to her eye that made Ginoza’s stomach flip. “It shouldn’t be hard for us.” 

It’s just pretend. It’s just a job. Just part of an enforcer’s duty. Nothing real about it. 

“I suppose it won’t be,” he answered.


End file.
